


Like We Used To

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [95]
Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accident, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Huntbastian, Hurt, Klaine, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine’s daughter is tired of their constant fighting.One-shot based on the song Like We Used To by A Rocket to the Moon.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

She was sick and tired of it. She was ready to knock herself out if it meant all their fighting would stop. She just wanted peace and quiet, but that seemed impossible whenever they’re around.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Blaine! You just never seem to care!" Kurt yells, following his husband into their bedroom. 

They’ve been arguing since he got home from work and are now taking it around their apartment, getting closer to their daughter’s room. She had to do something fast so she packed a bag of whatever clothes were on her floor and made a run for it. 

"I don't seem to care?!” Blaine retorts, watching his husband angrily slam the bedroom door behind him. “Kurt, who has to work two jobs to support their family?! It sure as hell isn't you, now is it?!"

"You chose to have two jobs to make extra money! We're fine with money, money's not the problem! The problem is that you just don't give a shit about me anymore and you're just selfish!"

"I am not selfish! I went out with my friends one night, ooh big deal!"

"It is a big deal Blaine because you always go out after work and I’m the one always here with our daughter!"

"You make it seem like she's a little girl, Kurt. She's fifteen years old and she doesn't need to be babysat by you!"

"But still, how is it fair that you get to have fun and do whatever while I'm always home?!"

"You chose to stay home!” Blaine shouts, voice raising even more. “Plus whenever I ask to go out you never have a problem with it!"

"That's because I don't want to hear your mouth if I say no!"

"You're so unfair Kurt, you want to live this painted life and let everything be okay. But it's not how you've envisioned. You wanted to marry someone who loved you and you” Kurt looks up at his husband with tears filled eyes. “Oh no." Blaine swallows

"Y-you don't love me?" Kurt sadly asks, running his hand down his arm.

Blaine stays silent then heaves a soft sigh. "Kurt, that's not what I meant. I-No! I don't want to hear it! You're sleeping out there tonight, asshole!" Kurt screamed and threw his husband out of the room.

More doors slammed and it was finally quiet in the Anderson-Hummel household. Kurt collapsed on his bed, sobbing from the argument with his husband, while Blaine had taken himself down the block to a bar because he absolutely needed something to take the edge off. 

While in his room, Kurt’s phone pings, signaling he received a text. It was from none other than Sebastian.

**_She's here and she's going to spend the night._ **

Kurt sighs and rubs the tension out of his forehead not even realizing his daughter had been home until she wasn’t anymore. He replies with a simple, ‘Okay’ then goes back to moping on the bed.

He wondered why Blaine had said he didn’t love him, sure he said he didn’t mean it afterwards but they have been fighting a lot and it was really ruining their relationship together. Blaine hadn't kissed his husband in weeks and was never around to be with their family. He was always at work or out. It was affecting them and affecting their daughter. Poor thing, every time they fight she always leaves the apartment and goes to her uncle's house because she doesn't like to hear them all the time and Kurt doesn't blame her, he just wishes his baby wasn’t in the middle of everything between him and her father. 

Lydia just had enough of their fighting and snuck out the window with an overnight bag. She made her way to her uncle's house which was just a few streets over. She wipes her tears away as she gets closer to his house, unable to shake this numb feeling all the time about her parents.

She slightly shakes her head just trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts and approach their front steps. She knocks on the door and her little cousin, Alex, answers.

"Daddy! Lydia's here!" He shouts letting Lydia inside. 

Sebastian then comes into sight and pulls his niece in for a hug. "I'm so sorry kiddo. They're fighting again?" She nodded her head against his chest, sobbing into his shirt. "Come on, Uncle Hunter’s got dinner ready. I'll text your mom too." They walk into the kitchen and she sees her other cousin, Sienna, sitting at the table.

"Oh, Lydia, what a nice surprise. Have a seat, baby." Hunter says and kisses her forehead. 

Lydia sits next to Alex as Hunter puts a plate in front of her. She picked up her fork and started to eat, feeling like she was already part of their family from how many times she’s been there over the last few months from all her parents fighting. It made her jealous of the family they had. They all loved each other and her uncles rarely fought, it was something she craved for.

Dinner was delicious, as always, and now Lydia was sitting in their guest bedroom holding a picture of her parents and her parents on her sixth birthday. They were so happy then and all they worried about was whether or not they were loving their daughter enough.

While sitting on the bed, she hears a knock at the door and her uncle peeks his head in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She slid the picture under the pillow and he came to sit on the bed next to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay." She sighs.

"Yeah? I'm so sorry this keeps happening to you, babe."

"It's okay” She sadly shrugs. “It's not your fault."

"I know but I wish they would just stop for your sake"

"Tell me about it." She grumbles. 

"You know the day you were born was probably the happiest I had ever seen your parents other than their wedding day of course. But they just brought this new life into the world and they could finally be what they've always wanted to be."

"Yeah, I know. They used to tell me the story when I was a little girl." 

Sebastian laughs a bit and rubs her shoulder. "It'll get better, sweetheart." He says and kisses the top of her head. "Why don't you take a shower and get some sleep. We'll bring you home in the morning."

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course."

He then leaves the room and Lydia goes into the attached bathroom, starting the shower.

She undresses and steps in letting the hot water soothe her pain. She didn’t take long and once she’s done, she wraps a towel around my body before going into the room to get dressed.

She then lays back down on the bed and looks out the window above her, counting the stars.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

"Lydia, come on your father's waiting!"

"I'm coming!" Lydia trudges down the stairs with her bags over her shoulders. "Bye mom."

"Bye babe." Kurt kisses his daughter on the cheek then she goes over to her father.

"Ready?" Blaine asks. 

She nods her head and walks past him, out the door.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Blaine has Lydia most of the weekends since Kurt has her during the week. Unless they make plans on the weekend, but most of the time she's with him.

This was the decision they made when they finalized their divorce. Kurt wanted nothing to do with Blaine anymore. He was tired of his selfishness, his attitude, and his lies. He was just a cold hearted bastard. But Kurt still has one little ounce of love left for him. He doesn't know why or how but he does. Maybe one day in another life they can make it work, but not in this life.

Once the two of them are gone, Kurt closes the door and sighs, going to sit on the couch with a glass of wine.

Meanwhile, in the car, Blaine was trying to have a conversation with his daughter. 

"How's school going, baby?" He asks as they drive through the city to his apartment.

"Fine."

"Yeah, that's good." Blaine could tell she was trying her best but she just wasn't in the mood. 

This whole divorce thing has taken a toll on her, which she’s hidden from her parents. She’s just become depressed about the whole thing but at least they weren’t fighting anymore since they separated.

She knew it broke both their hearts, but little do they know, they talk about each other when they're apart.

When they pulled up to his apartment building, the two of them got out and headed in through the front doors.

They take the elevator up to his floor and head over to his door. He unlocks it and they walk inside. He still had to unpack a few things but other than that the place looked decent. Well, it was just him since he lived alone now.

Anyway, Lydia made her way over to the living room and sighed as she threw her bag onto the couch. She goes over and opens the curtains to look out at the city, then crosses her arms over her chest as her father approaches her. 

"Lydia?"

"Hmm?" She hums and turns to face him.

"I know this is killing you." He says to her, setting a hand onto her shoulder. 

"Can you tell?" 

He nods his head and sadly smiles. "I can read you like a book. Baby, I know this is going to be hard but it doesn't help if you bottle up your feelings and keep them hidden away."

"I know dad, believe me I'm just trying to see the light of all of this. It's hard to adjust to you and mom not living together anymore. It's just not how it was supposed to be." She says as her eyes begin to water.

"Aww baby girl, c'mere." He opens his arms and she doesn't hesitate going into his reach. She feels him press his lips against her head as he rubs her back. "Not all things go as planned. Your mother and I just couldn't put up with each other anymore. Most of it was my fault and I hate that we're not together anymore but that doesn't make us love you any less. You're still our daughter and we cherish every second we can with you. We brought you into this world and you're our greatest accomplishment."

"But you guys were supposed to have the fairytale ending, you were supposed to live happily ever after."

"I know baby, but like I said, things happen and I'm so sorry it had to happen to us." He runs his hand through her hair as she buries her head into his chest.

"You know mom misses you right?" She sniffles against his shirt and he looks down at her, confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, everyday he talks about you like how you talk about him yet you guys hate each other."

"He talks about me?" She nodded as they broke apart.

"He always tells me how much I remind him of you because of our smiles and our personality. I know he misses you dad and I know you miss him too. Why can't you guys just try again maybe it'll work out this time?"

"I really wish we could, baby, but I don't think I'm ready to try again with your mother. He was satisfied the day we got the divorce finalized and didn't seem to care about anything regarding us as a couple."

"Yeah but-No sweetheart. I'm sorry but we're not getting back together. You're just going to have to accept that." Lydia’s heart aches as he says that.

She lets go of him and makes a run towards the door.

"Lydia! Where are you going?!"

"It doesn't matter! Just leave me alone!" She leaves the apartment and flies down the stairs to the main floor. 

“Lydia!”

A high pitched ringing is heard as everything around her slowly fades to black.

**\---**

Kurt had shut off the tv and got ready to jump in the shower when his phone started to ring.

He groans when he saw that it was Blaine calling. He answers it anyway since he did miss hearing his voice. 

"Hello...She what?!...O-okay!...I'll be there in a few!...Bye!" When the line disconnected, Kurt’s heart was pounding against his ribcage as he tried to process what Blaine had just told him.

Lydia, his baby, was hit by a car. He turns off the shower and quickly rummages around the house putting on his shoes and jacket before running outside to catch a cab.

Kurt barely waited for the guy to put the car in park, he just hopped out and ran into the hospital.

He saw Blaine standing at the desk, talking to a nurse

"Where is she!?” Kurt screamed, approaching his ex-husband. “What the hell did you do?!" He spat in Blaine’s face like a psycho maniac.

"She's in surgery right now. And I didn't do anything!" 

Kurt starts to have this strange feeling come over him and suddenly forgets how to breathe.

"Kurt, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Blaine! My daughter got hit by a car and you’re telling me to calm down?!" Kurt tries to steady his breathing, as hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please have a seat." A nurse says, directing him to the waiting room.

"She better be okay! She has to be okay! Blaine, what am I gonna do without her?!" Kurt starts to hysterically cry and feels Blaine wrap his arms around him. He broke down in his grip and wet his shirt with his hopeless tears.

"Shh, she's gonna be okay Kurt She's a fighter."

Kurt just continued to cry into his chest and felt the warmth of his heart beating against ear. His strong arms never broke around him and just kept him still. Kurt had craved to be in Blaine’s arms for so long and never did he think he'd actually be doing it in this type of situation.

Blaine brings Kurt over to the chairs and they sit down. I sob into his now damp shirt and feel his arms rub my back.

"She'll be okay, Kurt. I know it." He whispers but neither of them were sure.

**-Four Hours Later-**

Kurt was woken up by someone shaking his arm. His eyes flutter open and he sees a doctor hovering over him.

"Mr. Hummel, your daughter is out of surgery." Kurt lifts his stiff neck up and looks over at Blaine who was yawning.

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, follow me." 

The two of them stand up and follow the doctor as he leads them to their daughter's room.

"She did lose a lot of blood during surgery but she pulled through. She'll wake up soon, when I'm not sure either sometime later tonight or tomorrow the latest." He explains.

"Okay thank you." 

The doctor nods before he walks off and Kurt slowly pushes open the door. He steps into the room with Blaine behind him and feels his heart sink as he sees his baby girl laying on the bed with bandages all around her, stitches on her face, just beaten and bruised.

"Oh my god." Kurt stood in a state of shock walking closer to her bed. Silent tears blur his vision as he weakly takes her hand. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting down in the chair. He then brings her hand to his lips and leaves it there, crying. "I'm so sorry baby girl." He whispers before putting it down and never letting go. Blaine sits on the opposite side of her bed and grabs the other hand. Kurt rests his head on top of their hands and closes his eyes, softly rubbing her thumb.

**\---**

Wherever Lydia was, it was dark. 

She felt someone there with her. She can sense their presence beside her. There were two of them. But she can't see them. 

She tried to move her heavy eyelids and saw a slight bit of light. She closes them again and tries harder. They slowly opened and everything was a haze.

Her head felt like it weighed about five thousand pounds as she tried to move it. She groans and sees a small dark figure move on her right side, feeling their hand wrap hers. She tried to move her fingers to see who was there next to her.

Lydia’s vision slowly starts to even out and she doesn't recognize the room she’s in. She looks over and sees an IV pole next to a monitor. That’s what that noise was that she’s been hearing. 

She follows the IV pole and sees the tube is attached to her.

She moves a bit and is struck with pain. "Ow." 

Suddenly, she feels a hand in her so she squeezes it and the person slowly lifts up their head.

When she saw who was with her, she felt tears flood her eyes. She’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere. They were red and puffy.

"M-mom?" 

Kurt smiles and nods his head standing up. His soft hands cup his daughter’s face as he places a kiss onto her forehead. "Hi baby." He whispers, still smiling in front of her.

"I-in p-pain." She croaked.

"I know, do you remember what happened?" 

She slowly shakes her head and he frowns, tucking pieces of her hair behind her ear.

"You were hit by a car last night." He tells her. 

She then starts to see the other person move a bit and sit up. They gasped and stood up quickly.

"You're awake." They smile, that smile, his smile. Her dad.

Lydia carefully reaches out her bruised arm and places a hand over Blaine’s cheek. Immediately tears struck his eyes as he cradles her hand against his face. She smiles as tears stream down her cheeks.

"I l-love you guys so much." She whispers. 

They both smile at her and hold her hands again.

"We love you too, baby." Kurt says, smiling through his own tears.

Lydia lays back in bed while her dad goes to get the doctor.

They come back in and explain to her everything that happened. She was shocked with how badly she got her but she was going to survive which was a good thing, considering.

"What time is it?" She asks. 

"It's eight thirty-six, baby." Blaine says. 

"And what's the date?"

"May fourteenth." 

There was something about today, what was it? Lydia knew they had something to do, when suddenly it hit her. She gasps and both her parents look up. She then started to cry realizing today was and they both looked at her, panicked.

"Lydia, what's wrong baby?" Kurt asks, sitting on the edge of her bed..

"T-today, is your anniversary. T-the day you g-guys got m-married." 

His face drops a bit but he puts on a smile for his daughter..

"I guess it is today, huh?" She nods and Kurt backs up, plopping down in his chair.

She just stares at him as all these thoughts race through her head. Why bother even trying? Her dad goes and stands by the window on his phone and her mom starts to read a magazine. She sighs and just stares at what was in front of her, a plain white wall.

**\---**

It was now the early afternoon and Lydia just got back from getting more tests done to make sure everything was healing properly.

She had some visitors waiting to see her, so Kurt went to go get them.

Blaine stayed in the room with her so that she wouldn't be alone.

Kurt had gone down the hall and found Sebastian, Hunter and their kids in the waiting room.

"About time! I thought you forgot about us!" Sebastian says standing up.

"She just got back from testing, she's gonna be so happy to see you guys." Kurt brings them to her room and knocks before entering. "Lydia, there are some people here to see you baby." He opens the door wider and watches as her face lights up. Sebastian and Hunter go in and her smile grows.

"Uncle Bas! Uncle Hunter!" They went over and greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Hey honey! How're you feeling?" Sebastian asked before sitting down next to Hunter.

"Um Blaine, can I speak to you out here please?" Kurt asks.

"Uh sure."

"We'll be back." He says. 

They both nod and Kurt closes the door as they walk out. They go down the hall until they're far enough from the room.

Kurt finds a vacant exam room and they go inside. He locked the door behind him and turned to see Blaine was standing in front of him.

He looks up into his eyes and begins to cry. He pulls Blaine into his embrace and locks him tight.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry for everything." Kurt cried.

"Hey, it's okay. We hit a rough patch. Everybody goes through it."

"I know, but not like this. We're supposed to have the fairytale ending, Blaine. We're supposed to be madly in love."

"But we are."

"What?"

"We are madly in love with each other, don't you see it Kurt. When we're apart all we can do is talk and think about each other. We are in love, Kurt. I've never stopped loving you not for a second."

"I never stopped loving you either, I want us back. I want us to be happy with our daughter. She's growing up Blaine and won't be needing us much longer and I don't think I'm ready, for when that time comes, to be alone without my husband by my side."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should start over, try again, I don't know. I just want you back with me. I want to feel safe with you. I just want you, I want my Blaine. The one that I fell in love with in high school. The one who promised me a forever. The one who would stop the world for me and give me everything I ask for. The one taught me what love was."

"I want that too Kurt, I want it so badly." Blaine says. 

Kurt batted his lashes up at his hazel eyes then stared at his lips.

They slowly move into each other letting their lips graze against themselves.

"I missed you." Kurt pants.

"I missed you too."

He smiles against Blaine's lips, who he smiles too.

THey leave the room and go back to see Lydia.

Hunter was now trying to doll her up and make her look more beautiful than what she already was.

"Hey, where did you two run off to?"

"Lover's island. If you know what I mean." Kurt says, feeling Blaine weave their fingers together.

Lydia looks at them and her jaw slowly drops. "Really?" 

He nods and smiles at her.

"Yes." She squeals a bit and they laugh at her excitement.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Kurt and Blaine share another kiss before going to join the others around Lydia's bed. 


End file.
